A Sneezy DM Earns A Lucky Night With His Girl
by Generation's Incarnation
Summary: Shirakage Mouse may be dating Danger Mouse, but she never made a commitment to talk nice with his show's narrator. But when Danger Mouse foolishly comes down with the flu, and Shirakage's boss orders her to use her holiday points for a fortnight, the female Japanese Tailed White Mouse finds herself spending the evening at Danger HQ taking care of him...alone. In his bedroom.


**Author's Note 2/24/19: This story was basically written up sometime in the middle of the year 2017, way before the DM reboot writers ever thought about making a parody off of Frozen. I don't exactly intend to finish it, cuz I don't actually have an idea how to end it.**

**I have other DM fanfiction projects that I want to write about, the majority of them on my DeviantArt account. The reason that I'm posting this 2 year old story of mine on here is because I want to show UP864078 how tsundere my OC is to the narrator. Enjoy!**

**A Sneezy DM Earns A Lucky Night With His Girl**

It's been two days now since I, Shirakage Mouse, have officially become Danger Mouse's girlfriend. Nobody told me that once I enter into his social life, I'd have to hear that pathetic narrator barging into my newly refurbished flat at the start of another morning.

Good thing my earphones are plugged into my music player to drown him out as I turn over in my bed for a few more minutes. Otherwise, I'd beat him in a raging pillow fight of death.

Just because DM and I were starting to date each other didn't mean that I was ready to move in and sleep together yet. Please…! I wanted our relationship to be a secret from the public, not only because I was technically still a civilian, but also because I do not like being the center of attention to strangers.

I sighed wearily to myself and finally got out of bed. I began to make my breakfast in my small kitchen while still wearing my hand made Inuyasha pajamas, which I secretly wore out of home sickness for my past human life in the real world. As I switched the setting on my music player from my digital music library to the morning radio station, a sickening familiar and obnoxious voice spoke into my earphones.

"_London, home of the cockney, and-"_

I melodramatically expressed my incredulous disbelief in silent horror. Oh God. The damned bloody Prima Donna infiltrated my favorite radio channel to get me to listen to him. God, why can't I ever turn off this wacky side of this forsaken alternate dimension?!

Just as I was about to switch my music player's setting again, I heard someone cough weakly into my ears as it interrupted the narrator's opening speech.

The narrator cleared his throat and tried again, but-

"_**Achoo!"**_

I blinked as a charming sneeze interrupted him a second time. "Nezu-kun?" I said unconsciously as I recognized the pleasant male's voice.

"_**Ugh**_…" An ailing moan from the mesmerizing voice sounded like Danger Mouse.

I began to ignore the childish questions of wonder from the stupid narrator in my ears and started to FaceTime my boyfriend over the new holographic video phone that he gave to me.

When the projection lit up above the touch screen, I saw Danger Mouse sitting up in his bed with his head tilting upward before he lurched forward and sneezed horribly on my FaceTime camera.

"_**Gasp…iik'ScHOOOO!"**_ His wet saliva and snot dampened the camera lens on his end. He coughed harshly and sniffed.

"Bless you, Nezu-chan," I greeted him softly. "Baby, you look terrible this morning."

My FaceTime camera moved slightly to hover over his head as he collapsed back down onto his pillow. DM moaned and closed his eye due to an apparent ailing fever.

"Sh-Shira-San," he replied weakly. "Your concern over my well being is much appreciated. And your voice is like a driving force to help me fight this debilitating illness." He smiled slightly and opened his eye to gaze at the camera.

"What happened, Nezu-Kun?" I asked him with worry. "You didn't catch a bad cold, did you?"

DM grimaced fearfully. "You'll probably get mad at me for doing something stupid again, my Dear." He coughed a bit more and blew his nose before continuing his confession. "I…overestimated my immune system, got too overconfident and skipped the annual flu shot."

I frowned at him with disapproval but remained unsurprised. "Oh, Nezu…" I scolded him lightly.

"_**Ahh-choo! Aachoo! Snf."**_ He rubbed his nose and mumbled an apology. "Don't worry, Love," he assured me with a determined tone. "I'll get better for you real soon. I mean, even you must have once been afflicted from that world wide outbreak of elephant flu since many adventures ago, and before we had yet to meet."

My face clouded as I remembered back to how ridiculous everyone looked at that time, including myself. "I refuse to acknowledge that that outbreak ever affected me, Danger Mouse," I said coldly with a hardened glare. "Despite the outrageous fact that an animal virus' most deadly effect was to change one's appearance into said animal, I cannot accept nor forgive this forsaken reality's physics to affect you."

He beamed at me through the camera. "Why, Shirakage darling. I didn't know you cared that much about my good looks since you fell for me."

I scowled as he milked over my feelings. "Awww. It's so cute how you think my face is more important than your own. And My, are we blushing in embarrassment?" He giggled. "You flatter me with your pride and silly denial of the world's facts, yet you haven't told me why so far."

"Urusai," I grumbled into the microphone. "Just rest up today and get better. I have to go to work now." I was about to hang up, but DM cleared his throat specifically at me. I rolled my eyes as he reminded me of a promise that I'd made to him some time ago.

I sighed and said, "I love you, Anime Boy of mine."

He snickered and I grumbled "shut up" to him in Japanese again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But sir," I protested politely to my boss in his office. "The only time I had taken leave off from work was when my flat got wrecked months ago. I'm the only employee who works twice as hard when one of my colleagues goes on holiday."

"Well, you see that's the issue here, Professor Shirakage," he replied to me respectfully. "You rarely ever have taken time off from work, or even choose to go on holiday unless it was a national holiday when everyone takes the day off. Hannah Sweetworth had once reported you pulling an all nighter in the lab and found you sleeping at your computer desk the next morning. You're a fantastic boffin here at the plant, Professor. But I think it's time you use some of your holiday points and take it easy for a week or two."

I held my tongue and stewed quietly for a moment before agreeing with him. "Fine. But two weeks only, sir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was so glad that it was a Friday. I wouldn't have been pleased if my boss had ordered me to take my overdue holiday time during the middle of the weekdays if it was Monday. Now that the day was over, my holiday can officially start.

I yawned loudly with a huge stretch. Man, when did I start feeling tired after the end of a weekday? Was Hannah right when she felt concerned about me not getting enough sleep? I know she was just looking out for me, but she should try having to deal with an unseen but vocal fuckin' weirdo who always tries to break the fourth wall in this ungodly world.

"_So, Danger Mouse's girlfriend finally takes her holiday points for the next two weeks. But what will she do within that time frame?"_

Speak of the damned devil. "Drop dead, you dumbass." I grumbled irritably.

"_Oi! That's not very polite, young missy. Such a foul mouthed half Yank! Honestly! Sometimes I don't know why Danger Mouse had chosen you to be his sweetheart."_

"Go to Hell," I persisted again and attempted to place my earphones into my white mouse ears.

"_**AAAAAHHHH-CHHHHHOOOOOOOO!"**_

A loud explosion rocked the very earth beneath my feet. I fell to the ground and started shaking violently until the ringing in my ears had passed. That man made shockwave must have rocked the buildings of London too. Although his voice may have changed, DM hadn't lost his powerful yoga tranced abilities which would help manipulate the capacity of his vocal chords.

The effect of his earth shattering sneeze traumatized my nervous system and I passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally came to, I found myself in a soft bed and in a room that seemed too familiar to me.

"So, you've regained consciousness."

I sat up and saw Professor Squawkencluck standing in the open doorway of the Danger flat's guest room.

"Who brought me here?" I asked her.

"Danger Moth was flying near your location, spotted you not far from your work site and delivered you to us."

I rubbed my head and yawned. "Hell of a lullaby for my insomnia issue. I would have preferred a Sing technique from a Jigglypuff."

"Eh?" She raised a confused brow at my strange remark.

I waved away the issue. "Not important. Just ignore it." I looked out of the window in the room, noticing the nighttime sky. I got out of the bed and joined her for some coffee in the kitchenette.

"Two weeks off from work, Shirakage?" Squawkencluck smiled humorously. "Danger Mouse is going to be thrilled with your enforced holiday time." Then her smile wilted into a solemn frown. "That is, he will be…once his fever's gone down."

Judging by her troubled look, a growing sense of concern for my boyfriend began to rush over me. "Professor…? How ill is he?"

She seemed just as worried as I was when she answered my question. "Danger Mouse has caught a nasty bout of the flu. If he had any pigheaded ideas of running about on missions in his condition, a sudden case of pneumonia would have stopped him cold. His temperature is dangerously high at 40 degrees C. It's a good thing he's got a dizzy head to keep him in bed and sleep off his illness. Otherwise, he would have gotten worse."

A warm deep feeling started to consume my chest. 'Nezu-chan…' "Does he know that I was brought here by Danger Moth?" I asked her quietly.

Squawkencluck shook her head. "He's been sleeping for hours since his fever grew worse by late afternoon today. Coughing and sneezing is also clearly evident as other symptoms as he rests." She then gave me a small smile. "Shirakage, I know you want to go see him now."

I blushed rapidly, knowing she read me like a book. "Huh? I-I wasn't _that _worried. I-"

"Oh, come on. It will be good for you to keep him company. And he'll recover much faster if you're there. Besides," she leaned into my ear and kept her voice low. "Have you two even slept together yet?"

My blush darkened. "No! Professor, that's personal!"

"You've received your annual flu shot at work weeks ago, haven't you? Well, Danger Mouse can't get one from me until he's better." Her soft look wilted back to concern. "Shirakage, he's been suffering from delirious dreams whenever his fever rises in his sleep. He needs you by his side right now. So please stay over tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DM's electronic bedroom door slid open before me. I cautiously entered the dimly lit room. Beyond his large wardrobe I could hear labored breathing coming from a bed on the opposite side of the room.

A gasping wheeze then followed as I crept closer towards the unseen person in the bed, before a horrible raspy coughing fit nearly choked his weakened throat. "P-Penfold…" DM wheezed sickly. "Are you there…?"

I came into his line of sight and saw how drained of energy he looked as he barely could lift his head up from his pillow. When his glassy amber eye fell on me, a weak smile formed on his face. "Sh-Shirakage…"

"Hi Baby," I said softly with worry and approached his bedside. Danger Mouse was shivering under his thick covers, no doubt the flu had also given him a horrible chill. I placed my hand on his forehead and I was alarmed at how extremely warm he felt. "Oh, Honey, you're burning up!"

He quickly turned away from me to rid himself of another deep cough. Once he was done, he sniffled thickly and faced me with an exhausted gaze. "_**Snfle…guhh**_…I'd forgotten that Penfold was visiting my mother today. But I'm so very grateful that you've come, Shira-San. This awful flu has made me miserable all day that I've found it difficult to sleep soundly alone."

My brow furrowed over his flushed face and congested voice. "Nezu-kun, have you been taking medicine for your fever and lungs?"

"_**Hih…hhh-ngkt'shoo! Ikshoo!"**_ DM sneezed a couple of times into a soaked tissue and sniffled his runny nose, which was also sporting a rather cherry red than its usual bright red color. He swallowed hard and pointed to his nightstand. A box of super soft tissues, cough syrup and a prescription of Tamiflu rested by his lamp.

"How about your appetite? Have you been keeping food down in your stomach?"

"Yes," he croaked after another small cough. "Shira-San, I'm so cold…."

"Have you taken a shower today, or even a cool bath to bring your fever down at all?" I was feeling very concerned if DM had been taking care of himself, even with Prof. Squawkencluck looking after him while Penfold was away.

"Thi-_**hhhhih**_…this morning-_**Ikshoo!**_ _**Tshuu!**_ _**Tshuuu! Ehh! IKkSHOOO!**_"

"God bless you, Nezu-Kun," I said as his chest heaved with exhaustion again. "The Professor asked me to stay here at HQ with you for the night. Will you wait for me as I take a quick shower?"

His red watery eye widened in surprise towards my implied suggestion. "I…I bmust be hallucinating. _**Snf**_. We've never slept in a large bed together, let alone…" He flushed a brighter shade of red on his fevered cheeks.

"It's alright," I assured him kindly. "I know I'd feel terrible if I'd let you sleep alone again with a temperature that high. Just hang in there for a little while longer, and I might massage any achy place on your head and shoulders to help you relax, ok?"

A weak grin grew on his face. "Oh my. If this hallucination is fatal, don't bring me out of it."

I giggled. "Good thing you look cute when you think you're getting special treatment, Nezu-Kun." I leaned in and kissed his forehead, alarm returning to my attention as my lips felt the abnormal warmth radiating from his fur.

"Nezu, poor thing. You feel warmer every time I feel your head."

He coughed under his layer of blankets, keeping his snout away from my face. "_**Snff.**_ I'll be fine, Shira-San. Now that you're here, I'm feeling more content towards sleep than earlier today." DM closed his shadowed eye and rested his head blissfully on his pillow with a peaceful smile. "I'll try not to fall asleep as I wait for you to finish freshening up, my darling. But please, hurry ba-_**ahh…CHOO!"**_

"Gesundheit." I told him as he blushed from his involuntary sneeze.

"_**Snf.**_ Sorry. _**Hihhh…hheh…hek'shhuu! Hek'shHHUU! Ek'SHHUUU!**_"

I gave him sweet little butterfly kisses behind his ears and head as he sniffled and blew his nose again. "Baby, if you keep sneezing like that, I'll forget about my shower and would prefer to have you to freshen me up instead."

Danger Mouse's face turned scarlet and a small squirt of blood leaked out of one of his nostrils. I burst out laughing at how predictable guys could be to me.

"Oh, Good Grief," he groaned. "Shirakage, how many times have I told you not to toy with any naughty thoughts that I might have about you with me like that? It's so unladylike."

I smirked despite his reprimanding embarrassment as he grabbed another tissue to clean the nosebleed from the tip of his nose. "But it turned you on anyway, right?"

"_**Snfle.**_ Shirakage, shush. And please do take your shower. My stuffy nose can still smell the sensitive perfume that you're wearing on your neck and shoulders. It's making me sneeze more than when you phoned me this morning." He wriggled his snout and grimaced as his breath hitched and his chest puffed out. "_**Heh…hihih…snf…snff…ahh…ahh…huh heh…!"**_

I smiled coyly as I watched him struggle with a stubbornly trapped sneeze in his nose. "I'll be back, Handsome." I kissed his forehead again. As I turned my body to leave his bedside and the room, my hair brushed against his cherry red, runny nose.

"_**AAAHHH-CHHOOOOOO!"**_

"Bless you," I called out from the hallway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears ran down my face as water in the shower cleansed my white mouse body and black hair from all of the negative ions of the outside world. This wasn't the first time that I would find myself crying over the loss of my first lifetime back in the real world while I bathed at night. But it always happened during showers, not a long soak in a nice hot bath.

Tonight I was thinking about my only younger sister from my true home. How would she take care of herself now that I had left her as her deceased older sibling? She has had Type 1 Diabetes since she was 3, an inherited trait from our grandmother on our mother's side. I knew that she was currently engaged to a man before I had gotten killed, so she could be in good hands when that fateful day will come when our parents would finally pass on too.

Still, I couldn't help but worry. My parents would sometimes drive her to the hospital's ER at night when her key tones would drop too low for her to control. There were times when her condition during her time of month had gotten so bad that she would have to stay in the hospital over night with a packed set of clothes for her recovery there.

I've always hated her moans of discomfort whenever she would feel immense pain in her stomach and abdomen. Now, my only regret is that I had died too early to learn and memorize how I would have taken care of her if she would have ever crashed from lack of insulin intake.

Why would I worry over my little sister? Well, a male cousin whom I had grown up together with—and shared wonderful memories through 007 Goldeneye games and Mario Kart on Nintendo 64—was murdered overseas at the age of 22 back in the fall of 2009. He was a year older than me and was betrayed by his so called "friends" who set him up to lay a trap for him as they faked a call for help on his phone. They wanted his property, as he was building an apartment complex for a second home for him and his girlfriend in Mantra, Ecuador.

I still feel so upset for leaving my world…leaving everything that I had ever known and loved…and to be reborn here. My death happened so fast that something, the more I recall those last moments of my past life, didn't seem like an accident. And yet I knew the more I lingered on these emotions, the longer my sick boyfriend in his bedroom will be waiting for me.

With my body washed and my hair nicely conditioned, I wiped away the moisture from my eyes and face, then shut off the water. Once I put on my fur and skin lotion after drying my fur, I blow dried my hair as best as I could, instead of putting in my straightening foam cream as I usually let my hair dry naturally after a swift comb.

A light smile found its way onto my face as I eyed a pajama set on the hamper that DM had lent me to wear for bed tonight. It was a light, crystal iced blue nightgown that Penfold had once made him buy for me, when I had told him I've always loved the season of winter and sorceresses that can command the power of snow, wind and ice through their magic born fingertips. (To be fair, I wasn't a big fan of the musical part of the hit Walt Disney movie, "Frozen". But I still loved Snow Queens).

This wasn't the first time that I had laid my eyes on the beautiful piece of clothing. DM and I got into a heated argument some time ago, when he caught me completing the finishing touches of my fabric painted message around the waist area of the front and back. In red paint, the front read, "I'm a sexy maiden from a frozen hell...", and the message ended in the back concluding, "...with a picky taste in cocky guys."

DM confiscated it as soon as the paint dried and before I could iron the inside out side of the shirt's painted letters. I got even with him the next morning by flushing the toilet while he was still taking a shower. Heh heh heh. Every time I remember how loud he was yelling from the scalding hot water that I inflicted upon him, I can't help but laugh again.

Now, that I'm seeing this gown again since Nezu-chan had last confiscated it from me, I noticed that someone had taken the liberty of ironing the fabric painted areas on the shirt's inside out areas while I had moved out of the Danger Flat a week ago. Maybe my boyfriend has now forgiven me for embellishing my cute, innocent deviousness art style onto the Queen Elsa cosplay nightgown.

After I had put on the beautiful long awaited gown, I reluctantly headed back to DM's bedroom. This will be my first time sleeping in a bed with him. I know I'd assured him earlier that I wouldn't have minded sleeping next to him, as long as it would help benefit his health better. But the truth was...I was actually nervous. His white mouse fur touching my own. Oh, God. Maybe I'm the perv, not him.

Unfortunately, I'd already found myself outside his bedroom door. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and entered. 'I can do this,' I told myself.

As I made my way over to DM's bed, I found him sitting up and coughing harshly with another tissue pressed against his mouth. Oh, my poor, manly mouse. Seeing him in a woozy daze, I proceeded in settling into the empty space next to his right.

He immediately caught onto my movements and nearly yelped out in surprise. "Sh-Shirakage Mouse! Do give a gentleman a bit of a warning when...when...when..._**ha-Ahh-IikshhHUU!"**_

"Gesundheit, Handsome," I giggled cutely as his sudden sneeze added more redness to his embarrassed cheeks. "Sorry if my boldness startled you while your head is all fuzzy with fever. Would you like that head massage that I promised you earlier?"

DM's face went beet red, but I didn't miss that goofy, impulsive grin forming on his face. "Ohhhh~" he moaned playfully. "I think I'm going to faint." He collapsed his head back down onto his pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mmmm. Ohhh~~" Danger Mouse moaned seductively as my gentle and firm fingertips relieved the aching muscles and pressure points around his skull. "Shirakage, my Dear...this feels so lovely..."

I laughed lightly. "I'm very pleased that you're enjoying my treatment for your throbbing headache, Nezu-chan. You almost look like you're about to fall asleep."

"Mmhmm." He hummed hypnotically. "I could get used to this a lot." He then yawned loudly. "Oh, my Gosh. I do believe I am feeling a bit sleepy, indeed."

"So soon?" I asked him teasingly. "But I haven't gotten to your shoulders yet, Baby."

"No matter, Love," he responded and yawned again. "Why don't we fall asleep together?" He sniffed, then narrowed his glassy, amber eye at me. "A little birdie told me your boss gave you a fortnight holiday today, which starts next Monday."

My eyes widened. I haven't told him that yet. Who could have-oh. I glared up at the damaged fourth wall, receiving the silent treatment from the narrator. "Traitor," I muttered.

"_Adult with the mind of an adolescent."_

"Pay him no mind," DM assured me kindly. "You would have told me about your news eventually. If I wasn't so sick..._**snf!**__..._we could have gone on holiday to Naples." He lifted his head from my lap and repositioned himself to lie back down on his side of the bed.

I pouted quietly to myself, thinking about how to respond towards his disappointment. Should I partially lie to him with a memory from my past human life? Nezu-kun wouldn't usually want to fall asleep unless I'm smiling at him in bed.

Before I had a chance to speak, DM leaned far to the left side of the bed.

"_**Ah...huhngtshh! HuhhNTSHHew!"**_

"Bless you," I said. But poor Nezu-chan wasn't finished.

"_**Haaahh...huhIHHntschhew! Hah...huh uhh...huhngtSHHeew! Snf. **_Oh bloody hell..."

I saw his nose run and listened to his breath begin hitching again. After several quick, stuttering breaths, I watched Nezu-kun double downwards with a huge sneeze.

"_**Hih! Hhhhhhhhh...huhRuhhSSHHeew!"**_

"Odaijini," I blessed him in Japanese. I grabbed more tissues from the box on the bed by our blanket covered feet. I waited for DM to straighten up before handing him the white papered Kleenexes. His breathing turned into desperate wheezes, launching him back into another fit, but with stifled sets of sneezes.

"NghGHT! Ts'GXHT! Ts'GSXHTT!"

"Let it all out, Daniel," I said soothingly to him as his stifled sneezing turned into coughing again.


End file.
